1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an archery bow sight, specifically to an improved positive positioning windage system.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The Archer using a horizontal and vertical adjusting system, with attached lens holder, has round rod windage systems. This system makes it difficult to accurately locate 90xc2x0 to the horizontal drive system. In addition, the pin sight housing attaches to the cross slide system with a threaded rod which, after continuous use, can break due to vibration.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
a) a cross slide system that can only position parallel and perpendicular to the vertical drive sight system;
b) a direct drive system that eliminates any unwanted windage movement;
c) a clamping windage system that securely locates and locks all systems into desired position;
d) a sight lens and pin housing system that attaches to the cross slide system and is automatically located parallel to the vertical drive systems thus eliminating all adjustment error;
e) a sight lens and pin housing system that has a machined flat slot. The bottom and sides of the slot attaches to the flat end of the cross slide system and is securely locked into position by a flat head screw; and
f) a sight lens and pin housing system that holds a sight lens which is clamped into position by a rubber xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d ring.